


Never Been So Empty

by puddintan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Operations, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Consensual Kink, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury from Violence, Kidnapping, Life Lessons, Loneliness, Masturbation Lone Female, Memories, Non-Canonical Events, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Penance - Freeform, Pirates, Poor Life Choices, Post-Break Up, Revenge Backfires, Secret Agency, Semi-Public Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, olicityhiatisfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddintan3/pseuds/puddintan3
Summary: Post "Arrow" Season 5 Finale Alternate FutureMinutes after we saw Oliver Queen and his son, William Clayton witness the apparent total destruction of Lian Yu with the real possibility that everyone there was dead, especially Felicity Smoak and Samantha Clayton,did Adrian Chase have one more viciously deadly trick up his sleeve?Two years later, Felicity lives with another - her faithful service dog, "Speedy", who watches over her now that she spends her time alone mostly paralyzed. She did turn "Palmer Tech" into "Smoak Industries" with the help of her father Noah as CTO and Curtis as CEO. Their mission is to make life better and easier for the disabled.Preferring to be the "anonymous benefactor" except for one major public project, she is now "Overwatch" by herself, still monitoring her various connections searching for the answer to:why Oliver disappeared without a trace that horrible day?And, wondering,how could she could have ever walked out and left him?As she told Oliver before they parted the last time, "When it comes to the two of us, I regret enough as it is." Those regrets now haunt her even more without him to soothe them away.





	1. Summer Vacation Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Can you remember? That thing he says?  
> 
>
>>   
> **Oliver:** ...you didn't make a _mistake_. You made a _choice_.  
> 
> 
>   
>  Where **Felicity Smoak** is living and what she is doing two years later is due partly to the sum of _her choices_.  
>  _Special thanks to our friend, **@tdgal1** for helping with beta work!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Lian Yu, things are very different for Felicity Smoak.

The ride down the path this morning is another little trip of mixed feelings. Guilt, sadness, emptiness, questions with no answers and some with answers too painful to speak aloud. A giant measure of love with both smiles and too many tears. It isn’t very far, but the views of the lake nestled among the mountain peaks as the lazy morning Sun peeps over the ridge just around 10 AM is so different from Las Vegas.

The soothing peacefulness helps Felicity to finally slow down her once frantic life and heal her once again broken heart. It wasn’t so long ago she stubbornly ignored how precious time with loved ones is. She has plenty of time now to be alone with her memories and sorrows. But, the faith she thought she lost in Oliver keeps her hoping he might still find his way back to her.

Well, not _alone without a companion_. When her bio-stim began to fail, Speedy came to live with her. Speedy is specially trained as a service dog to keep watch over Felicity. When the list of dogs was given for her to review, Speedy stood out, and the name sure helped Felicity to make a quick choice. She and Thea both adore him. He follows her everywhere, but especially when she goes outdoors. Equipped with a tracking device of his own, a remote-control audio/video system that triggers when he barks a certain way if Felicity is in danger or need, and a small pack of supplies, he is her shadow, 24/7.

Felicity bought this 65,000 acres of mostly tree covered mountain land to establish the first part of the “Queen Lake Provincial Park" in memory of Oliver and William, by selling some of her annuities, stocks, part of Palmer Tech, and some of the bonds Oliver found hidden in the old Queen Consolidated foundry safe uncovered during demolition. There must be hundreds of them left. She figured in her head that these old bonds had grown to a total of $350 million. Felicity hopes that they will do better in the portfolio she worked up.

* * *

“ **Work** ”. “ _Little Busy Bee Fe-li-ci-ty”_ the kids in school teased her. She spent her school years with the blessing and curse of being every teacher’s pet. She often cried when she was alone.

“Beautiful blue eyed baby girl” is what he mom and dad called her.

With her skinny body, big glasses and overbite the mean kids called her, “beaver teeth, four eyes and twiggy”

Once her father left, the cruelty grew from those kids whose dads were still with them. Although she could run circles around kids much older than her academically, socially she was as exciting and graceful as “The Ugly Duckling” without the happy ending.

_I’ll never be a swan no matter how long it takes to grow up. Maybe I can get a job someday where I can hide in a dark basement away from everyone._

The bathroom mirror told her that every morning and evening as she faithfully did every item on the list taped to it. “Wash, brush your teeth, floss, pay attention to your “lady parts”, brush your hair, and be in bed at 8:30.”

Donna tried hard to show her love but it’s hard being a single-parent kid at 8 years old. No amount of her mother's love could make up for the amazing things Noah had taught her about those “magic boxes”. Since Donna worked in the evening, Felicity often sat in her tiny apartment bedroom alone with her homework, always done neatly and perfect. She missed the big roomy house they used to live in. She had shelves for her books in her bedroom, and a workbench in the basement. Noah found it at a yard sale and gave it to her for her birthday.

_“Felicity, what is up with you? Don’t you want to play with the other girls and have dolls and pretty things? How can you be happy down here in this musty basement with those dusty old things? I hope there isn’t some toxic killer mold down here or that radio gas people talk about?” her perfectly made up mom told her looking at the workbench with disdain._

_It’s radon gas, mom!_ Felicity would babble under her breath. _At least they will have a harder time teasing me if they can’t find me. I need to work undercover, or, maybe I’ll become a master of disguise..._

With all of that room, she had various old but salvageable parts and pieces of computer towers and keyboards with mixed keys in order to get one working. She learned to touch-type because the letters might not match or be in some other language. There were big, heavy CRT displays that always needed some “impact engineering” (a few slaps on the side or a gentle “love tap” with a hammer) to start up and have dim, crooked, or weird colors for a few weeks or days until something finally blew or burned out and they had to be carried off in Noah’s van to the “tech graveyard” where she occasionally scrounged to see if there was any _new_ old junk she might revive with Noah’s gentle and patient guidance. She got her share of electric shocks and burning circuit boards back when there was some serious voltage to be careful with!

Before he left, Noah had set up her one old laptop where she could only use it for a limited time each day. Many school assignments required her to use her precious minutes wisely to leave enough for her version of playtime. Because she was so advanced at an early age, she spent her time online studying things the other kids thought she made up. Operating systems, networks, CPUs, and a thing called “The Internet”. She could rattle off specs of new machines like the other kids did with sports stats, the latest fashions, and places they went with their _two parents_.

Becoming worried about her daughter who needed a timer to stop her from her thoughts, Donna took her to a doctor.

“Doctor, she calls our digital kitchen timer ‘Sam” after Samuel in the Bible. She would be in a daze for hours or even days if that timer did not go off.” Donna explained to the doctor.

“Mrs. Smoak, Felicity is a genius. She has hyperfocus. Immersing herself so completely into her thoughts and actions, she loses track of time. It is common among kids with such a high IQ.”

Really, Sam was a boy at school she liked. He was big and strong and the other girls were always trying to get his attention. To the annoyance of those other girls, Sam noticed _her_. Felicity wanted to be invisible but Sam would not allow that.

_OMG, why can't I fly away or just vanish? I need some super powers so nobody has to look at me. Where are Harry, Ron, and Hermione when I need a spell cast to turn kids into horny toads?_

Every time he would look at her with a smile and twinkling deep blue eyes, the mean girls noticed and would stare at her as they whispered plans to kidnap and murder her so they could have Sam for themselves!

_I just know I’ll be tied up and gagged with a black sack over my head, They’ll beat me up, then leave me way out in the desert for the coyotes and buzzards to feast on my bony self. Heh, they’ll starve trying to eat what’s left of me..._

Bless her. She developed that sharp, witty self-conscious mind to deal with those brats. That’s why she started babbling and talking to herself. All she could do to survive at school was run and hide. But, with her oversize feet, (She was sure she had two left ones, or worse, some poor other kid’s foot they Frankensteined on her?) she often would trip or stumble, earning her a new moniker, “ _Fall-icity_ ”. She kept big bandages in her backpack to cover her ugly knee wounds.

_Maybe if I wrap myself from head to toe like a mummy I can wander around at night and scare those meanies! I wonder, what do mummies do with the people they catch? Aw, they’re too slow to catch anybody. Except dumb girls wearing high heels. They always break a heel and have to run with only one shoe. You’ll never, ever see ME wearing those stupid things!_

At least in the classroom, with her last name being “Smoak”, Sam “Baker” would always be far away from her, since the teachers used alphabetical seating charts. This allowed her to concentrate on the teacher instead of Sam.

* * *

 “Bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-beep!” insists her tablet. Like old Sam, Felicity still needs reminders to pull her back into reality long enough to get things done. She gently and slowly stands with Speedy keeping watch. Using her cane to assist as she shuffles from her specially made-for-rough-terrain mobility buggy Curtis designed for her “just in case” after the bunker collapsed from Adrian Chase’s EMP attack. Her nerves slowly stopped responding to the bio-stim device, and after careful screening, both Curtis and the orthopedist agreed that increasing the signals from it would do more harm than good. Now, with the lower signal level, Felicity can move only short distances with a little help.

She creeps over to the two deep green granite monuments out on the island in the lake. These two places are for Oliver and William. Oliver’s remains were never recovered but the place is there in remembrance. She lovingly places fresh flowers in the holders, followed by a touch of her hand to the engraved nameplates as she says a little prayer. She always does Oliver’s last to linger and often hug or kiss to remember his touch on her. You see, couples in deep, true love can feel a special flow between them when they touch in quiet intimate moments. Felicity prays that one day soon, that flow would signal to her that he is still with her, faithfully watching over her from wherever he might be.

She turns back to get into her buggy, strap in, and then carefully head back to the living quarters at “Queen Lake Lodge”. The local Canucks smile at the tourists who mistakenly think the name refers to "Her Majesty the Queen" instead of Oliver’s distant ancestor, Jacques Quinn, who established a trading post nearby. With the influx of English settlers, and Jacques’ poor English, “Quinn” soon morphed into “Queen”. Since it brought more business, the first signs along the trails were spelled “Queen’s Trading Post”.

“Okay, Speedy, let’s go get lunch ready. C’mon boy!”  “Rrrowf!” replies Speedy as he patiently runs alongside until the path narrows. He hangs behind her as they wind back up to the lodge.

The steep hill the lodge was built on required changing what had been a challenging foot trail into gentle switchbacks to allow her buggy to steadily ease to the top. The longer trip gave her time to think about this summer vacation season coming to an end and her planning to head back to Star City. Though she hadn’t been with Queen Consolidated long enough to come here on her own, her thoughts turned to what it must have been like for Oliver and his family to spend from mid-July to the last week in August almost every year.

Before someone decided to connect the whole world with cell phones, satellite, and the Internet, there was just one small telephone cable to civilization from here, so not much work for company business got done back then. Just quiet time, canoeing, fishing, hunting, and long hikes on the trails. There just wasn’t anything here that needed to be done right away or in a hurry. Oliver told her Robert kept it that way for as long as he could because he treasured time with his family away from the constant demand for his time.

>  “No matter how much you love your work and the rewards it provides, work rarely loves you back. Just like a new baby you treasure dearly, it asks everything from you all of the time and in return it keeps you awake at night, makes messes, wants to be fed, and the bigger and longer it grows, it finds more things to need. If it weren’t for real love from your heart, the responsibilities would quickly drain your very soul. The only relief I have found is to take some of the time you have today, this hour, this minute - to go where I can slow down and enjoy some time. Remember, son, no matter how much money you have, there is nowhere you can go to buy back the time you should have taken to rest, love, laugh, and play while you were young, strong, and able to enjoy it. They say ‘Time is money.’ Fair enough. But no amount of money can buy time to live, so live now. A minute holding someone you love is priceless.”

As the back of the building comes into view, Felicity remembers her first trip here. Her only trip with Oliver in tow. The main building grew over the years from a cozy small inn off the daily beaten path to a large central complex with sitting areas, dining rooms, meeting halls, and a ballroom placed where everything from big meetings to musical performances for a crowd up to 3,000 could be easily accommodated. Opening it to the public last year as part of the park project has kept it busy the whole year around. But for her and Speedy, making their home here during summer vacation season in the original living quarters out separate from everything else is just the thing she needs. She parks the buggy close to the railing that leads to the big natural stone back porch and works her way one step at a time to her indoor mobility chair. Speedy settles at her feet as she snuggles under a blanket and looks out over the lake. Soon, she is peacefully napping.


	2. I Fell in Love with Your Eyes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver stopped by here on their tour three years ago. She remembers how the view of the lake and mountains from the rugged but well-kept lodge building took her breath away. Of all the lost parts of the Queen Empire, this was such a shame, she thought. It was empty now, and Oliver was here to give the last inspection before selling it. Felicity ran inside. She had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody truly hates flashbacks, do they? Telling a story from beginning to end, in order, as it happened is so last millenium, right?

“Oliver! (Oliver?) Oliver! (Oliver?)”, echoes her voice in the big, empty ballroom. “I’m at the front desk! Turn left down the hall and come here!” his voice comes booming to her.

She quickly makes her way to the gigantic wooden counter where so many visitors had checked in and checked out during their summer vacations. Robert and Moira ran it as an exclusive getaway for their family, friends, employees, and clients from mid-April to the end of September. The rest of the year, they kept some permanent staff to maintain the property and be on standby in case Queen Consolidated needed to have a family or company event. Now, only Oliver and she occupied the big space that had never been so empty.

He looks up from the papers he is reviewing, smiles and says, “May I help you, Miss?” “Yeah, you can stop what you’re doing right now!” she says firmly in her bossy tone.

“Well certainly, ma’am! Do you need accommodations? How long will you be staying? I think we still have the Grande Suite available...let me check...why yes, you are in luck! It’s the only room available. You will love the view from the big floor to ceiling window up there.” Oliver writes something in the innkeeper’s book, then motions for her to lean over the counter and whispers, “We don’t usually allow single ladies to stay up there, but if you think you can handle Old Cousin Jean’s ghost wandering around, I’ll give _you_ a _special rate_.”

“Now just you hold on there, mister!” Felicity replies, deciding to play along. “Are you always so fresh with your lady guests? I’ve a mind to make a complaint!” She has to stifle a giggle and strain to keep her stern “you’ve been a bad boy, Oliver” expression from cracking.

“My sincerest apologies, ma’am! I just thought...umm...just...Ahaaahhhaaahaaaa” tears run from his eyes as he completely loses it. Taking a deep breath, he continues all serious again, “You look like you could use a...bed!”

“You don’t know how right you are! I need A BED that I plan to SLEEP IN ALL NIGHT BY MYSELF...you...you...OOoooo!” she feigns being insulted, turning her back with her arms crossed. But even turned away she can’t help herself and starts laughing, too.

“Alright, then, Miss... uhmmm, didn’t catch your name?” “Felicity Smoak, F – E – L – I – C – I – T – Y…S – M – O – A – K."

"Felicity? Does it mean you are ‘happy’, ma'am?" "Well sir, that depends. Are you going to keep on bothering me, or are you going to show me a nice time?" she says as she turns, staring over the top of her glasses.

After a long pause, Oliver looks up and makes eye contact with her, peering deeply into her blue eyes with a puzzled look on his face. "Excuse me Miss, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he says as he put his chin in his palm and leans in really close to her, nearly touching her nose with his. Felicity leans in further, and whispers in his ear, "I think so. I remember falling in love with you the first time I looked into your eyes."

As she leans back, Oliver places his hand on her chin and gently kisses her very deeply. As he tries to pull back, she immediately rises up on her tiptoes and with her belly on the counter, she locks her fingers together behind his head firmly pulling his lips to hers as she returns the favor. Oliver gives her a stern look as she leans back from the kiss, saying, “I beg your pardon Miss Smoak, but fraternizing with the staff is frowned upon here!"

She quickly pulls herself up on the counter and snatches her glasses off, putting one of the temples seductively in her mouth between her lips as she gazes down on Oliver's face and says, "No sir, I believe that it is YOU who are mistaken!" She runs her long, bright red fingernail down his cheek and around his lips stopping with her finger in the shushing gesture. "You must be new around here if you don't recognize my name. I happen to be a billionaire in disguise and I heard this charming location is on the market!"

Oliver chokes as he tries to hold back his laugh, his face turning bright red as he coughs and gasps for air. Felicity quickly reaches over and pats him frantically on the back. "Oliver! Oliver! Come on now! Breathe for me! Please breathe!" But she reaches a little too far, and ends up losing her balance. With his quick reflexes and strong arms, Oliver quickly catches hold of her with his left hand on her breast and his right hand smack in the middle of her "lady parts" with her firm ass providing just enough support for him to keep her from falling.

After her initial shock wears off, she glances between Oliver's surprised face and the location of his right hand. After finally getting the hint, he gently sets her down on her feet.

"Mr. Queen!” she admonishes him shaking her finger in his face as her own face turns a bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and mock anger to hide how horny it made her. "I have a good… a… a… g – g – good… mind to call the Mounties on you!” “Mounties? Whatever for, Miss Smoak? I just saved you from a terrible fall onto the stone floor?”

“Yeah, well in the PRO-cess you were trappin’ beaver out of season.” “I’ll have you know this is private land, so what we choose to do with our ‘beavers’ is of no concern of theirs!”

“Oh? And just what were you planning to do with the ‘beaver’ you just now trapped?” “The locals tell me they are pretty good eatin’.”

“You mean, if I hadn’t insisted that you release my ‘beaver’, you would have taken it into that big kitchen and used your gourmet chef skills to prepare it for consumption?” she says as she pulls him in for a long, sexy kiss. After catching her breath and feeling her loins flush with desire, she moans into his ear, "I’ll let you sample my ‘beaver’ if you make my favorite dish?”

“Oh? What is this dish of which you speak, ma’am?” “Coq au vin. Do you think we can find the ingredients in there?” she suggestively nods toward the big kitchen.

“I believe I can put those ‘together’ right away, if you so desire, Miss Smoak.”

“Hmmm.” she purrs in his ear as she playfully nibbles and sucks the skin on his neck as she reaches down to rub the bulge in his pants. “Am I checked in, now, Mr. Queen?” “Oh, yes! Allow me to show you our special hospitality package that’s included for our premium guests.”

“Right now? Okay, sometime later I want to see your big...hot...very well equipped kitchen. I’ll bring the 'beaver' and you see what you can do with some ‘coq au vin’, agreed?” “Yes, ma’am. You’re the boss!”

Oliver’s body tenses as she plunges her hand down into his now ‘tented jeans’.” “Oyo. I see you are a ‘happy camper’. Can I ‘cum’ camping with you, or would The Boss frown on that?” “Oh, I have been (big moan as she teases his frenulum with her thumb) so hoping that you would ‘cum’ with me.”

She slowly pulls her hand out and sucks the pre-cum off her finger slowly as she locks eyes with him. “You seem to be well prepared now?”

Oliver looks down at her high-heel shod feet. He doesn’t know how she does it, but her obviously soaked purple panties are down at her ankles. In one swift motion, she slips them onto her foot and kicks them up on top of the counter, giving him her hottest sexy grin and a very dirty look.

“There’s a tip for you if you’ll carry my 'things' to my room.” she sighs with desire as she reaches under her skirt and slowly fingers her now dripping pussy, then puts one finger at a time to his lips. Felicity gives him a deep, wicked laugh as she puts her panties over his face with the wet spot on his nose. “Are the ‘eye holes big enough for you to see okay?”

Oliver is overwhelmed by her sweet, natural scent. “You might consider this an unusual tradition, but around here it is customary for the innkeeper to give ladies such as yourself a ‘tip’ in appreciation for your staying here.” “Oh, I had heard about your strange customs around here, and I expect more than one ‘very generous tip’ from you, sir!”

“Very well then, ma’am. Allow me to tend to your needs with a very ‘personal touch’ you won’t ever forget! Shall we?” Felicity takes his arm and they head up the beautifully crafted maple staircase.

When they reach the door to the suite, Oliver uses his master key to unlock the 12 foot tall carved door. Felicity is speechless. She has never been anywhere like this. As she enters the sitting room, she sees a warm crackling fire already is burning in the stone fireplace. The well-kept, comfy antique chairs and sofas look so inviting.

          

"This room was remodeled several years ago and there is a new room right through that way." Oliver nods his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"OH MY…" Felicity is speechless at the sight of the mountains and the lake through the gigantic glass wall. "Oliver! I think I have died and gone to heaven! What a beautiful view… WHOA!" Felicity nearly jumps out of her skin as Oliver grabs both of her ass cheeks with his firm grip.

"That view really grabs your attention, doesn't it?" Felicity whips around to face him. "Yeah it does. Kind of like you grabbed YOUR view, I believe." She wags her finger in front of his face in that naughty, naughty gesture as her core heats up even higher. "I'll make you pay for that one Mister!" She says with a wicked grin on her face.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Smoak! Now, where were we?" "I believe someone was bringing my things into my room."

“Here you are, Miss Smoak. Right this way.” Oliver carries her things into the bedroom storage area.

“OH! You are going to get the BEST TIP EVER, young man!” she coos as she pushes him suddenly onto his back on the bed, snatches her panties from his head, rolls up her skirt, and sits on his chest as she fingers her soaking pink lips for him to watch. She has both of his hands and arms pinned under her as she seductively runs her tongue around her dark cherry lips, moaning and sighing.

Their teasing and role-playing has her hot and horny and she isn’t going to wait another second. With her free hand, her nimble fingers has his jeans open, his aching cock is soon being teased around the head using the pre-cum to light him from head to toe with desire for her tight sex tunnel.

“You just lay still, Bad Boy, and enjoy the show as I demonstrate how to rub me the right way!” A wicked look on her face appears as she slowly puts her girl-cum coated fingers in his mouth one by one.

Of course, Oliver could easily toss her petite body aside and take her, but this is so steamy hot he decides to just let her lead the way. Her skillful hand working his tip has him dying to unload. Hell, this is harder to control than anything he had to endure while back on the island! He can hardly choose between watching her sexy face and her nimble fingers at work on herself and his aching cock.

Years of typing on keyboards has Felicity’s fingers capable of some very sexy moves that she can do so fast that Oliver swears she has magic sex powers. She pauses just long enough to shed her top and fling her bra across the room before he knows what is happening. She leans in for what he thinks is a kiss, but she moves herself just right to have both of her hard nipples close enough for him to tongue until she is ready for more fingering. Suddenly, she dives into a deep, hot kiss, working her tongue into the right spots. She continues to burn him with her intense eyes as she slowly plants kisses and licks all over his face.

“I don’t know about you, but I have been ready to pounce all day!” she moans into his ear before sitting up again. This time, she plunges two fiery red painted fingers into her aching opening as she picks up the pace on herself. She keeps her eyes fixed on his as she starts building to her happy ending.

_Wow. No supermodel date I ever had could ever match this! I suspected, but wasn’t sure that this nerdy girl was a dirty girl in disguise. I love how she fucks me with her eyes as she finger-fucks herself!_

“OH! Oliver! Talk to me! Tell me what you see and feel, as I know your voice will make me explode! Say it! You want my soaking pussy wrapped around your throbbing cock, squeezing the last drop out of you!”

“Your magic fingers are still no match for my stiff, throbbing cock. First, I’ll tease around the edges and tongue you until you can’t get any wetter! You’ll cry for me to ram you, but you won’t get a single stroke until you beg me for it! I do! I do want your tight little love hole taking it all in. Come on, beautiful hot babe! Cum for me!”

Knowing they are very alone together, and feeling the wild atmosphere all around her, Felicity lets out something like a scream of terror with a laugh of delight as she blows up harder than she ever has before! Her body writhes and jerks as she not only climaxes, but for the first time she lets out a short squirt. It stuns her for a brief moment before she goes in again with her inexhaustible fingers and in no time, she laughs uncontrollably as she squirts again. Some part of her sex machine has suddenly awakened and she quivers all over as it springs into action. She is trapped in the bliss of her orgasms while at the same time she lies on her side next to him, alternating between numbness and waves of satisfying contractions in her core begging for more that she just can't bring herself to do right now.

Oliver searches her face to see if she is all right. When she finally makes eye contact again with that “fuck me again, harder, harder!” look, he isn't sure if she can take any more! His cock is pleading for the sweet relief she has between her gorgeous legs, still wearing her heels on her feet, but he can tell she needs some time to cool down before there can be any more of _that_.

He gently pulls her to his chest as he kisses her forehead while she melts into him with her head on his chest, her heart still fighting to slow down. After all of the steps through hell he had been through, this angel was opening a door that could send him to heaven. He gently strokes her golden hair hanging down her back, freed from the usual tight ponytail.

After a few minutes, she slowly looks up into his eyes, runs her tongue slowly around her lips, and says, "Okay, have you rested enough yet?" She gets up on all fours, spreads her soaking pink lips with two fingers to expose her now aching opening, and moans seductively.

Oliver leaps into action, slapping both of her ass cheeks until they are red-hot and aching. As she waits for his throbbing rod to penetrate, she squeals with delight as he starts tonguing her swollen clit. He moves to her pink inner lips, teasing around her pleading opening. The next trip circling her clit sets her off again squirming and moaning as she squirts right onto his tongue.

"Oh MY GOD, OLIVER! What are you waiting for? Put it IN me! NOW!" "Really Miss Smoak? Who's teasing WHO NOW, you cock teasing little dirty nerdy girl? Come on! How bad do you want it?"

"I suppose as bad as you want a piece of my ass all day, every day, right? We both know you can't resist my hot wet dripping hole." "You are so right! Every day in the office when you pass by a desk, I want to clear off the top, set you on it, grab the scissors, and cut your panties off, and then fuck you until you pass out right there! You want that, DON'T YOU!?" He reaches for her hair and tugs firmly until her head tilts back.

"YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES! FUCK ME DEAD!" She pleads with pain in her voice.

Oliver gets up off his knees and begins rubbing his tip back and forth through her slit until it is wet with both of their sex juices. They both moan with passion as he gently slides in, slowly moving in and out to tease her burning G-spot with the head. When he at last plunges in deep, she screams with a combination of relief and a little pain until her soaked walls adjust to his thickness.

 Unable to wait any longer, she starts rocking back and forth, ramming his hard rod going in, and then slowly pulling away with just enough of a pause to heighten his anticipation. Usually he can hold off, but she has him so worked up that he soon fires hot spurts deep inside her. Grabbing her ass, he starts pounding her as she moans and growls. She sways as she cums again, and then slumps to the bed as she fades away with a long sigh of relief. She is out cold! Oliver pulls the covers over Sleeping Beauty, and then kisses her gently.

With Felicity now napping, Oliver quietly rises from the bed, dons his robe, and heads to the whirlpool to make sure it is ready for her. He checks the temperature, tests the jets, and lays out towels for her to dry off and to wrap her hair. He takes out a soft, fluffy bathrobe and hangs it on a peg where she can easily reach it once she is ready to get out. He gets her bag with her toiletries and favorite shampoo and sets them on the vanity for her.

As he checks on her again, he pauses to look at her angelic face in the dimming light from the alpenglow. He sets the alarm for an hour, closes the drapes, and quietly heads back to his paperwork.

The alarm plays some cheerful pop songs as Felicity stirs awake. _WHERE AM I...?_ She wonders for a moment until the sticky wetness on her thighs and the tired but satisfied muscles inside remind her. As she sits up, she sees a note on the side table:

She heads to the whirlpool. The water is perfect! Some lavender scent is in the oil diffuser. She starts the jets, and relaxes. She will pitch her offer to buy it to Oliver the next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories. It is all that she has left of him now. And the hole in her heart that was left during a year apart over nothing they couldn't have fixed by supporting each other, well, because it ended without a resolution, can't ever be healed now.

**Author's Note:**

> Try as we may to shoo them away, our choices stay with us. 
> 
> Good choices give us happy memories and dreams. Many humans manage to live blessed lives where they either have very few choices to make, or they have a thing we call "faith". For now, let's just say where you place your faith matters.
> 
> Bad choices are ornery varmints. They like to make you think they are gone. But, just you wait! Right when you don't need any more trouble, they join right in whatever mess you have now. About the only way you can avoid their mischief is to be honest with those who matter to you, and let them know what kind and how many there are before trouble comes. That way, you can fight them as a team instead of fighting each other because of them.
> 
>  **Thank you so very much for reading my story.**  
>  Please leave a comment. _Helpful suggestions are always welcome._  
>  On Tumblr, I am [@c0bra5nak3.](https://c0bra5nak3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
